User blog:PoTheRedTollitubbis/ABetterNameThanThat's THE MYSTERY BOX
THE MYSTERIOUS BOX One spooky raining morning, Tollitubbis stayed in their dome home, waiting for it to stop raining spaghetti. “Tonky, Tonky, Tonky” Po said repeatedly at Tonky Wonka. “Hey, has the rain stopped?” Dicksy asked to L.L.L. “AAAA” L.L.L replied. The rain kept going until someone shouted outside. “MAIL” the voice said. It was Roon the engineer who was delivering something. “That is a box, not mail.” Tonky said. “Just take it” Roon said “It is from...from “Boiny”?” Tonky Wonka stared at Po. “Do you know Boiny?” he asked. Po thought “I think so, dunno who he is.” “Goodbye” Roon said and got onto his bicycle and rode away. “AAA, AAA, AAA” L.L.L screamed. “I know, we shouldn’t open things that strangers give us” Dicksy said. “Too late.” Tonky Wonka said. Tonky Wonka grabbed the lid and tried to open the box, but it wouldn’t budge. “What, is this lid glued?” Tonky Wonka grabbed a knife and jabbed it on the box eleven times. Not a single mark. “Let me try.....” Dicksy said, and he raised his hand, with claws. He scratched the box thirteen times. “You go, Laa.....” Dicksy said. L.L.L grabbed the box and placed it on her lower jaw. She bit, but it broke her teeth. then she screamed in pain. The box was hard as metal. Then she slammed the box with her fist. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” she screamed, she shook her hands. “Oo! Oo! Lemme try” Po said and kicked the box very lightly. “Really?” asked Tonky Wonka. Nuis-Nuis rolled in. “What’s going on?” she asked. Everyone pointed at the box. Nuis-Nuis tried ripping the box with her mechanical arms. Nuis-Nuis has to go to hospital due to stressful malfunction. “Let’s do this the next path” Tonky Wonka said. They ran over the box with a giant tractor. The tractor fell apart. They burned it with fire, but the fire burnt itself. They smashed it with a mullet, and the mullet’s top part got smashed into pieces. They tried using a scythe, a dragon, a banana peel, Po, lollipops, another banana peel, water, spaghetti, one more banana peel, a steamroller, a laptop, “The Mysterious Box” story, and a Nokia 3310. The scythe got it’s stick snapped off, the dragon exploded, the banana peel almost did it, but failed, Po died, lollipops also died, the banana peel died, water made it wet, spaghetti made it spaghettied, the banana peel made it banana peeled, and the Nokia 3310, which is a very “indestructible”: phone, blew up the dome house. Except for the box. L.L.L also has to go to hospital due to Tonky Wonka accidently smashing her arm with a flower pot. Dicksy stared at the unbelievably indestructible box. “I HATE THIS STUPID BOX” Tonky Wonka screamed. Dicksy suddeenly opened the box just by pulling the lid. “What?” Tonky stared shockingly. “The water must’ve absorbed the glue” he said. PO REVIVER, 100% COMPLETE. L.L.L and Po came back, and saw the news. “Well, what’s in it?” Po asked. “It’s a tape recorder and a dynamite” Dicksy said. Tonky Wonka pressed play. “Well, well, well, you finally opened the box,” said an evil voice. “I am Boiny, and I am here to destroy you. Did you like my trick? I installed an hour bomb in a metal, unbreakable box, with the lid stuck on the box with glue. Then, I send the box to Roon, and told him to send it to you guys. An hour bomb is very cheap, and I hope the box would be a good distraction. Good luck getting blown up!” *Click* “Well, how long did we start opening the box?” asked Tonky Wonka. “12:00 Pm” Dicksy said, with the Nokia 3310 Phone. “And what time is it now?” Tonky asked. “12:59” Dicksy answered. “So, that means we have a minute to get rid of that bomb?” Po asked. Silence for 10 seconds. Everyone panicked and screamed. Po hid in a trash can, which took another 10 seconds. Tonky Wonka and L.L.L hid under the table, which took another 10 seconds. “Wait, I know!” Tonky said. Tonky took Dicksy’s Nokia and told L.L.L to throw it on the ground. L.L.L did so, and threw it on the ground, next to the bomb. The Nokia’s powerfulness made the bomb flew up in the air, which took 20 seconds. “10 seconds before the bomb blows up!” Dicksy said. “Let’s enjoy the moment” The four Tubbis sat together. The bomb landed in Boiny’s lair. “5, 4” he chanted, not noticing the bomb. “3, 2..” KA-BOOM! The bomb blew up Boiny’s lair, and a mushroom smoke was seen by the Tubbises. Category:Blog posts